moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Moviepedia
|align="center"| |align="center"| |} |align="center"| |align="center"| |} Spirit of Vengeance poster.jpg|Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance|link=Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance The Secret World of Arrietty Poster.jpg|The Secret World Of Arrietty|link=The Secret World Of Arrietty MV5BMTYyOTQ4MDE2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTE0MTgwNw@@. V1. SY317 CR0,0,214,317 .jpg|This Means War|link=This Means War File-Journey 2 Poster.jpeg|Journey 2: The Mysterious Island|link=Journey 2: The Mysterious Island Safe House Poster.jpg|Safe House|link=Safe House Star_Wars_Phantom_Menace_poster.jpg|Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 3D|link=w:c:starwars:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace File-The Vow Poster.jpeg|The Vow|link=The Vow MV5BMjEzNTg5MjA5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjk0MTk5Ng@@. V1. SY317 .jpg|Big Miracle|link=Big Miracle Chronicle Film Poster.jpg|Chronicle|link=Chronicle TWIB_poster_01.jpg|The Woman In Black|link=The Woman In Black MV5BNDY4MTQwMzc1MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzcwNTM5Ng@@. V1. SY317 .jpg|The Grey|link=The Grey File-The-Artist-poster.png|The Artist|link=The_Artist Hugo-movie-poster.jpg|Hugo|link=Hugo File-Descendants film poster.jpeg|The Descendants|link=The Descendants February 2012= Act_of_Valor_poster.jpg|Act of Valor|link=Act of Valor Perfect-sense-poster.jpg|Perfect Sense|link=Perfect Sense Wanderlust_Poster.jpg|Wanderlust|link=Wanderlust Gone_Poster.jpg|Gone|link=Gone |-| March 2012= Johncarter-redposter-full.jpg|John Carter|link=John_Carter Casa-de-mi-padre-poster-will-ferrell-1-400x592.jpg|Casa de mi Padre|link=Casa_de_mi_Padre Hunger_Games_Poster.jpg|The Hunger Games|link=The_Hunger_Games File-Lorax teaser poster.jpeg|The Lorax|link=The_Lorax Recent attractions > Django-unchained-poster-federico-mancosu.png|link=User_blog:Porterfield/Moviepedia_2012_Film_Guide Hobbit-poster.jpg|link=User_blog:Porterfield/Moviepedia_2012_Film_Guide Skyfall teaser poster by andrewss7-d4f59z0.jpg|link=User_blog:Porterfield/Moviepedia_2012_Film_Guide Brave disney 510.jpg|link=User_blog:Porterfield/Moviepedia_2012_Film_Guide Prometheus 810.jpg|link=User_blog:Porterfield/Moviepedia_2012_Film_Guide The Moviepedia 2012 Film Guide presents the 21 upcoming films with the most buzz. Check it out for a description of each film, the reason why it made the list, and access to the trailer! Our featured poll (on the film guide and below) asks which of these films you are looking forward to see most. Please vote! The 21 Most Buzz-Worthy Films of 2012 Which film are you most excited to see? John Carter Casa de mi Padre The Hunger Games The Avengers Dark Shadows The Dictator Men in Black III Moonrise Kingdom Prometheus Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter Brave The Amazing Spider-Man The Dark Knight Rises The Gangster Squad Skyfall Gravity The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey This is 40 Django Unchained The Great Gatsby Lincoln George Clooney George Clooney is an American actor, film director, producer, and screenwriter. For his work as an actor, he has received two Golden Globe Awards and an Academy Award. Clooney is also noted for his social activism and has served as one of the United Nations Messengers of Peace since January 31, 2008.Read More... Upcoming In Theaters Mirror Mirror ---- Please add Ratings icons to film pages using the templates found HERE. ---- We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOUR help expanding and adding articles to the wiki! Start a new article from: Requested articles • • List of Actors Also check the ' ' to see whether someone else has started an article of the same name. Remember: the title must have something to do with the film industry! ---- ---- Wiki tutorial | Help pages ---- If you're new to wikia, please use the above links to get started. If you already have editing experience, and you have an article relating to the film industry to contribute, use the box below to create it: width=30 Movies http://feeds.feedburner.com/thr/film|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=10 Box Office http://feeds.feedburner.com/thr/boxoffice|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=10 action=purge}} Refresh ·''' Read more > '''The Artist *Oscars Wiki *Horror Film Wiki *Disney Wiki *Dreamworks Wiki *Lord of the Rings Wiki *WikiNarnia *Wookiepedia (Star Wars) *Tron Wiki *Harry Potter Wiki *Xenopedia (Aliens/Predator) *Twilight Saga Wiki *Amazing Spider-Man Wiki de:Hauptseitees:Portadafr:Accueilno:Hovedsidepl:Strona głównaru:Заглавная страница __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Internal pages Category:Main Page